


Первое спасение мира

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив встретил Говарда Старка намного раньше, чем все привыкли думать. Тогда они тоже были заняты спасением мира, правда, от самих себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое спасение мира

Стив и Баки сидели на ступеньках и поедали мороженое, купленное на честно сэкономленные с обедов денежки. У одного мороженое было шоколадное, а у второго ванильное. Возле фургона с мороженым они долго спорили, какое сегодня лучше взять, в итоге Стив считал, что надо было взять шоколадное, а Баки завистливо смотрел на его рожок с ванильным. За спинами у них болтались ранцы с ненавистными учебниками, приближалось лето, и учиться не хотелось никому.

— Глянь туда, — Баки кивнул на угол квартала. — Что это за фрукт?

В Бруклине можно было встретить самых разных людей, здесь в одном доме могли жить люди, приехавшие из пятнадцати разных стран; здесь были дельцы и простые работяги, честные люди и бандиты, богатые и бедные. На улицах можно было встретить практически кого угодно. Практически. Стив прожил в Бруклине всю свою жизнь и еще ни разу не видел ребенка, одетого в форму частной школы.

В их сторону шел мальчишка, разодетый как франт. У него были отутюженные брюки, начищенные до блеска туфли и фирменный пиджак с вышитой эмблемой. В руках он держал кожаный портфель, зависть любого бруклинского мальчишки. Когда франт поравнялся с ними, Баки окрикнул его.

— Заблудился, что ли? — не особо вежливо спросил он.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — надменно ответил мальчишка и задрал нос.

Стиву задавалы не нравились, но пока они не трогали других и давали ему спокойно жить, они его не волновали. А вот у Баки начинало свербеть в одном месте, если в поле видимости появлялся кто-то заносчивый.

— Тогда куда идешь? — не унимался Баки.

— Не ваше дело!

Франт бросил на них такой взгляд, что Стив кожей почувствовал каждую заплатку и каждую аккуратно заштопанную дырочку на своей рубашке. В руках у него подтаявшее мороженое так и норовило капнуть куда-нибудь на штаны, купленные на вырост и уже второй год бывшие ему большеватыми.

— Сти-и-ив, — протянул Баки, — этот дурак заблудился. — Он забросил в рот остатки мороженого и встал на ноги, при этом Баки оказался выше ростом, что его явно порадовало.

Несмотря на то, что франт казался не самым приятным человеком, Стив решил ему помочь. Такой он был человек, что не мог пройти мимо того, кому нужна помощь, даже если в этом и не признавались.

— Хватит вам. — Стив тоже поднялся на ноги. — Меня Зовут Стив, а его Баки. Если ты заблудился, мы правда можем помочь.

Баки громко фыркнул, безмолвно показывая свое отношение к такому великодушному предложению, за что получил полный укоризны взгляд от лучшего друга. Франт с неприязнью посмотрел на Баки, а потом протянул руку для рукопожатия. 

— Меня зовут Говард. Я не заблудился, просто сбежал из дома.

Стив и Баки заинтересованно переглянулись.

 

Троица сидела в спальне Стива. Сегодня миссис Роджерс работала в дневную смену, поэтому гость ее не побеспокоил. Мальчишки устроились на полу и слушали рассказ Говарда. Тот и правда сбежал из дома! После школы он не пошел к машине с водителем (да, его возили в школу на машине!), а вместо этого вышел к ближайшей остановке и сел на первый попавшийся автобус, который привез его в Бруклин. Сейчас Говард понятия не имел, как вернуться домой.

— Знаешь, это было опрометчиво, — заметил Стив.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь! Это было классно, мужик. — Баки одобрительно хлопнул Говарда по плечу. — А зачем ты сбежал-то?

— Мой отец не обращает на меня внимание, — Говард скрестил руки на груди и обиженно надул губы.

У Стива вообще не было отца, тот умер, оставив о себе лишь краткое воспоминание, поэтому ему выходка их нового друга казалась дикостью: у него есть живой здоровый отец, а тот еще чем-то недоволен. А вот Баки, отец которого тоже много работал, закивал головой, поддерживая Говарда. Их взаимная неприязнь куда-то испарилась.

— Что ты намерен сделать?

— Проучить его! Папа все время сидит в своей лаборатории, на меня ноль внимания. Пусть теперь вспомнит, что у него есть сын. — Баки готов был зааплодировать.

— Все верно, — кивнул он. — А что за лаборатория у него?

Говарду, очевидно, нравилось быть в центре внимания. Он говорил, а новые приятели его внимательно слушали. Пусть они и были дворовыми мальчишками, но его приключение заставило их умолкнуть. Прежде, чем ответить, Говард наклонился вперед и поманил слушателей ближе к себе.

— Военная лаборатория, — таинственным шепотом произнес он.

Стив и Баки одновременно восторженно ахнули. Они, да и все мальчишки в Бруклине, играли в войнушку, разыгрывали сражения, били немцев, как их отцы на войне. Они ничего не знали о настоящей войне, для них она была чем-то далеким и полным героизма, а все, что касалось войны, было очень интересным и важным. Что тут говорить о целой лаборатории!

— Твой папа делает оружие? — с нескрываемым восторгом в голосе спросил Баки.

— А то!

Говард пододвинул свой красивый кожаный портфель, пафосно щелкнул застежками и выдержал паузу, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом: его приятели замерли и затаили дыхание в ожидании. Он широким жестом откинул крышку портфеля и что-то достал из него. Говард аккуратно положил на пол странный предмет.

Продолговатый металлический предмет размером с ладонь взрослого мужчины приковывал взгляды мальчишек. Баки аккуратно взял предмет в руки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. На нем было несколько тумблеров и один экран, показывающий лишь черноту. У Баки руки чесались пощелкать тумблерами, но он понимал, что это опасно.

— Как это штука называется?

— Эта?.. — Говард замялся. — Она… она называется… фазовый магнитный вита-мудулятор!

— О-о-о! — протянул Баки, приходя в еще больший восторг.

— Нет такого слова, — возразил Стив. — Может, «модулятор» от слова «модель»?

— Нет, мудулятор, — упрямо ответил Говард. — Мне ли не знать, ведь это мой папа изобрел. Я сотню таких штук видел и, поверь мне, кое в чем разбираюсь.

С таким аргументом Стив не мог поспорить. Да и имели ли названия какое-то значение, если важно совсем другое.

— Что мудулятор делает?

— Это оружие. Мой папа изобретает оружие, — напомнил Говард.

Баки с ужасом уставился на таинственное изобретение в своих руках. Он бережно положил его на пол и отодвинулся на несколько сантиметров.

— Как эта штука работает? — благоговейным шепотом спросил Баки. К такому вопросу Говард был готов, он снисходительно смотрел на заинтересованного приятеля.

— Принцип работы я не смогу вам описать, но он очень сложный. Все дело в магнитной индукции, фазовых сдвигах вита-векторов и принципе мудуляции.

Голос Говарда был полон уверенности. Наверное, даже великие ученые сначала подумали бы, что он говорит правду, а что взять с бруклинских мальчишек. Баки понял три слова, но ему этого хватило для осознания крутости вещицы, которую он только что держал в руках; Стив теперь уже считал, что слово «мудулятор» может существовать. Говард произвел на них обоих неизгладимое впечатление.

— Давайте испытаем эту штуку! — оживился Баки. Его страха хватило ненадолго, скоро он уже опять крутил мудулятор в руках, но тумблеры не трогал, он не отличался здравомыслием, но не был полностью безнадежен.

— Бак, это оружие! — возмутился Стив. — Ничего мы не будем испытывать. Вообще, дай сюда эту штуку. — Он требовательно посмотрел на Баки, и вскоре тот протянул ему мудулятор. Все было очень интересно, но Стив не мог позволить кому-то пострадать. — Говард, твои родители волнуются! — Говард лишь фыркнул и скривился. — Ты храбрый, но ты поступил плохо, нельзя расстраивать маму и папу, просто нельзя. Тебе надо вернуться домой.

Говард меньше всего на свете любил, когда ему указывают, что делать. И вообще ненавидел, когда собственная совесть начинала соглашаться с теми, кто пытается указывать. Его отец был всегда занят, но занимался непростым и важным делом, а теперь он волнуется за него и не может делать свою работу. Про маму вообще нечего говорить, она, наверное, уже лежит в обмороке от беспокойства.

Внезапно Говарду стало так стыдно за свое ребячество. Он ведь уже взрослый и умный мальчик, должен понимать, что можно делать, а что нельзя. А тут еще и мальчишка года на четыре младше оказывается прав, стыд, да и только.

— Отец уже должен был получить урок, — начал Говард издалека. — Можно и вернуться домой, правда я не знаю дорогу.

— Это не беда, мы знаем Бруклин как свои пять пальцев, — похвастался Баки. Стив занудствовал и портил веселье, но они все-таки нашли себе приключение. — Итак, наша задача: вернуть Говарда домой.

— Только я не из Бруклина.

— Я и в Нью-Йорке один раз был, — отмахнулся Баки.

— Ну да, не хватало еще и нам заблудиться. Мы можем пойти в полицию, там найдут родителей Говрада.

— В полицию нельзя, — сразу же прервал Говард Стива. — У меня с собой похищенный прототип, о нем никто не должен знать. Если мудулятор попадет не в те руки, это может обернуться катастрофой.

Три пары глаз одновременно посмотрели на предмет в руках Стива. Фантазия у всех троих работала в одном направлении: они должны сохранить прототип и передать его отцу Говарда. Их воображение уже нарисовало им достойную кинематографа картину, где есть злые похитители-шпионы-коммунисты, которые хотят заполучить таинственное оружие и напасть на Америку. И на пути у этих злодеев доблестно стояли трое мальчишек.

— Согласен, мы должны передать Говарда и мудулятор лично его родителям в руки, — рассудил Баки, считающий себя самым главным в их троице. — У твоего папы есть телефон?

— Естественно! — возмущенно ответил Говард.

— Тогда нам надо найти телефон и просто позвонить. Можно, например, пойти на почту. Или к миссис Дейкер — богачке из углового дома.

Если бы Говард узнал, кого Стив и Баки считают богачами, то смеялся бы до боли в боку. Но их разное социальное положение сейчас не имело значения, им надо было разработать план, как добраться до телефона.

— На почту идти не стоит, — рассуждал Стив. — Там всегда много людей, а значит, и лишних ушей. Они могут что-то прознать про мудулятор, и тогда пиши пропало. 

— Вообще, почта — такое место, где обязательно должен быть шпион, там ведь проще всего информацию перехватывать: письмецо украл — секрет у тебя в руках. — И какие такие письма, достойные мировых шпионских сетей, могли писать жители Бруклина, Баки предположить не мог, да и не собирался, его волновала лишь сохранность мудулятора. Ну, и Говарда, конечно.

— Значит, миссис Дейкер.

Стив и не пытался скрыть недовольство. Достопочтенная миссис Дейкер была, безусловно, милой и набожной женщиной, вдовой солдата, образцом настоящей американки и патриотки, но был у нее существенный недостаток. Кошки. В ее квартире проживало около сотни кошек, не меньше! С сотней Стив малость погорячился, но где восемь, там скоро и сотня. Мягколапус, Пышнохвостус, Длинноусец, Когтезаточник, Зеленоглазник, Анна мур-муркус Тереза, Ее Котейшество и Дымок. Все коты миссис Дейкер были сущими оборотнями: перед своей хозяйкой они представали в роли пушистых ангелов, а с мальчишками превращались с злющих когтистых демонов. Во всей округе не было ни одного парня, который хоть раз не щеголял бы расцарапанными руками.

Теперь согласно плану троицы они должны пробраться в квартиру миссис Дейкер, где обитают четырехлапые чудовища, и тайно воспользоваться ее телефоном. Намного проще пойти на почту и отбиться от шпионов.

— Нам нужен детальный план. — Баки изо всех сил старался напоминать, что это он главный в операции. Даже подумывал попросить, чтобы его называли каким-нибудь кодовым именем. Ему так понравилась эта мысль, что он поспешил ее озвучить.

— Парни, давайте придумаем себе позывные, чтобы никто не догадался, что это мы. — Никакой логики в позывных не было, но зато кодовые имена придавали их важнейшей операции самый секретный статус. — Я хочу быть Капитаном!

— Нет, — возразил Говард, — какой ты Капитан, ты скорее Солдат.

— Это еще почему? — возмутился Баки.

— Капитан должен быть башковитым, а Стив хоть и маленький еще, но поумнее тебя выглядит. Прости, друг, — Говард хлопнул Баки по плечу.

Пока Стив яростно сжимал кулаки и задыхался от гнева, Баки, пытаясь сдержать смех, поправил Говарда:

— Стив наш ровесник, но ты прав, ему больше всех подойдет позывной «Капитан». А ты какой себе возьмешь?

— Доминик Купер.

— Что за чушь? — фыркнул Баки.

— Чушь у тебя в штанах, а мне нравится это имя!

— Оно глупое! — безапелляционно заявил Баки. Говард слегка покраснел и зло посмотрел на него.

— А вот и нет! И вообще, я тебя не спрашиваю. — Говард мысленно напомнил себе, что вовсе не должен слушать его.

— Ладно, оставляй уж Купера, — милостиво разрешил Баки, словно его разрешение все-таки кому-то требовалось. — Предлагаю с этой минуты обращаться только по позывным.

Выбрав себе позывные, они решили, что можно приступать к остальной операции. План был прост, но поражал своей изобретательностью и дерзостью. Каждый из мальчишек им очень гордился, они шли к дому миссис Дейкер, и их буквально переполняла важность. У них настоящее важное дело: вернуть правительственную засекреченную разработку оружия массового уничтожения назад в лабораторию!

Дом миссис Дейкер был одной из немногих одноэтажек в этом районе, с собственным газоном и парой лысоватых кустов, гордо именуемых изгородью. За этими кустами и спряталась компания.

Баки несколько раз незаметно обошел вокруг дома, чтобы убедиться, что хозяйка вышла. К их всеобщей печали он сказал, что окна плотно закрыты и просто так пробраться в дом не получится. Оставалась только кошачья дверца, вырезанная в черном ходе.

— Да вы издеваетесь!

Стив весь покраснел от гнева. Он смотрел на крошечный проем, в который он, по общему мнению приятелей, должен был с легкостью пролезть.

— Брось, ты сможешь, этот проем как для тебя вырезали, — подбодрил Говард.

— Капитан. — Баки вспомнил о позывных, которые они так долго выбирали. Он положил ладонь Стиву на плечо. — Ты не рос только ради этого момента. Твой час настал.

Если такие слова должны были вселить в Стива уверенность, то Баки очень сильно прогадал: Стиву хотелось придушить его. Собственный незавидный рост и тщедушное телосложение были предметом стыда и постоянной неловкости. Баки, обычно более чуткий, никогда не акцентировал внимание на этих недостатках.

— Замолчите оба.

Кипя от злости, Стив опустился на четвереньки и попробовал протиснуться через кошачью дверь. С его стыду, у него все получилось. То ли дверца была слишком большой, то ли он совсем недомерок. Чуть не порвав рубашку, Стив боком пролез в дом.

Дверь открывалась с помощью ключа, а не поворотом щеколды, поэтому Стив не смог пригласить подмогу, ему пришлось действовать в одиночку. Он осмотрелся и на цыпочках пошел искать телефон.

В доме стоял сильный запах кошачьей шерсти. Стив поблагодарил бога, что в числе его аллергий не было аллергии на шерсть, иначе бы он здесь просто задохнулся. Сами коты уже навострили уши и прибежали посмотреть на вторженца. Стиву казалось, что они обступают его со всех сторон и собираются кинуться и растерзать.

Бочком он двигался к прихожей, где заметил заветный телефон. К счастью, им хватило ума заранее записать номер и положить его Стиву в карман. Опасаясь нападения кошачей мафии, Стив схватил трубку и набрал номер.

После двух гудков Стив услышал взволнованный мужской голос, пробивающийся сквозь помехи. Коты поработали над телефонным шнуром, теперь связь периодически пропадала.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался Стив. — Вы — мистер Старк?

— Да, — напряженно ответил собеседник.

— Ваш сын… — слова «...заблудился в Бруклине и остановился…» потерялись из-за помех, — у меня. А еще, — Стив понизил голос, хотя при такой связи этого делать не стоило, — ваше оружие. Мудулятор. — Жуткое название не дошло до адресата.

В трубки повисла тишина. Стив даже решил, что связь прервалась, но потом мистер Старк заговорил.

— Что вы…те? — Только по контексту Стив догадался, о чем у него спрашивают.

— Диктую адрес, — радостно сказал он, — приезжайте.

Стиву повезло, пока он диктовал адрес, телефонная линия работала как швейцарские часы. Мистер Старк прекрасно расслышал, куда надо ехать. Только дописав последнюю цифру, он сразу же приказал подготовить машину и захватил с собой столько охранников, сколько мог вызвать.

Стив вышел из дома тем же унизительным путем и встретил встревоженных Баки и Говарда.

— Ты чего так долго?! Тебя словно семьдесят лет не было! — воскликнул взволнованный Баки. Он неловко приобнял Стива. По его мнению, друг отсутствовал так долго, что пора было выламывать дверь.

— Минут семь прошло, не больше, — заметил Говард. — Что сказал папа? Ругался?

— Нет, я ему только наш адрес назвал. Так что давайте поторапливаться, миссис Дейкер скоро вернется, а мы тут торчим. — Стив был очень рад оказаться в кругу друзей, особенно после такого ответственного дела. 

Мальчишки поспешили назад к дому Стива. Баки хотел посмотреть на дорогую машину мистера Старка, Стив надеялся, что они не вляпаются в неприятности по дороге, а Говард думал о том, как будет объясняться со своим строгим отцом. Они спешили, поэтому срезали путь дворами, и тут же их настигли неприятности: они угодили в лапы местных хулиганов.

Хулиганы были на несколько лет старше; их предводитель, Томми Шелски, был второгодником и тупым балбесом, он отбирал деньги у ребят помладше, мучил кошек, умел плеваться на три метра вперед. И он был личным врагом Стива. Томми привык, что маленькие и слабые не дают отпор, а мальчишка Роджерс дрался, пинался, кусался, получал по ребрам, но продолжал сопротивляться. Томми считал это вызовом, он мечтал увидеть Роджерса плачущим, но тот не доставлял ему такого удовольствия. А потом еще появился этот Барнс.

— Так-так-так, кто тут у нас, — Томми и его прихвостни окружили Стива с друзьями. — Это что за попугай? — хулиган насмешливо посмотрел на Говарда, прижимающего к себе кожаный портфель.

— Я хотел задать то же вопрос! — храбро ответил Говард, не желая прослыть трусом перед своими новыми друзьями.

— Ну держись, сейчас ты получишь. Парни!

Началась потасовка. Четверо на троих в узком переулке, где толком не развернешься. Стив вооружился крышкой от мусорного бака и отбивался от хулиганов, Говард размахивал своим портфелем, а Баки просто молотил кулаками. Все происходящее сложно было назвать дракой, скорее куче-малой.

Томми удалось добраться до Стива, и он хорошенько ему врезал, чудом не разбив губу. Разъяренный Баки так припечатал за это хулигана, что Томми на секунду подумал, что у Барнса руки не из плоти и крови, а из металла. Стив не отставал от друга, он воспользовался своим низким ростом и пнул одного из хулиганов в живот, тот заревел от боли и кинулся на Говарда. Говард стукнул его портфелем по голове. Красивый кожаный портфель не выдержал такого беспечного отношения: крышка открылась и содержимое стало разлетаться по переулку.

Для Стива время словно замедлилось, когда он увидел, как рядом с ним пролетает мудулятор. Трое приятелей одновременно завопили в голос, чем изрядно напугали хулиганов, те замерли на месте. Хулиганы пытались понять причину воплей, а троица с замиранием сердца смотрела на мудулятор. Тот треснул и издал короткий тихий звук.

— Сейчас рванет, — ненормально спокойным голосом сказал Баки. Внутри он уже весь сжался от ужаса. Когда он произнес эти слова, то они стали казаться правдой. 

Говард побежал вниз по переулку, Баки бросился за ним. Томми Шелски не понимал, что происходит, но он точно знал только одно: Баки Барнс никогда не убегал от драки, что-то случилось. Он бросился бежать в другую сторону, а следом за ним и вся его банда.

Стив в это время думал о том, сколько людей погибнет из-за их беспечности. Он не представлял, насколько мощный будет взрыв, но хотел дать друзьям время спастись, поэтому бросился на мудулятор, окончательно пачкая свою рубашку. Стив мысленно попросил у мамы прощения и приготовился умирать.

Ничего не произошло. Стив лежал зажмурившись, через секунд тридцать он обратил внимание на то, что земля очень холодная и лежать ему не очень-то удобно, большой бабах и смерть задерживались. Поэтому он приоткрыл один глаз и осмотрелся вокруг. Мудулятор не подавал признаков жизни, а из-за угла вывернул спешащий к нему Баки.

— Ты почему не убежал, идиот? — голос у Баки дрогнул. Он схватил Стива за грудки, словно собираясь врезать, но потом передумал и обнял.

— Я должен был дать вам время… — Стиву смущенно ответил на объятия друга.

Говард не знал куда приткнуться, поэтому стал собирать свои вещи, не трогая мудулятор. Он чувствовал себя третьим лишним, он успел познакомиться с ребятами, но еще не успел стать настоящим другом.

— Что будем с ним делать? — Стив показал на сломанный мудулятор, который больше не боялся держать в руках.

— По-моему, он не работает, нам повезло. Папа бы убил меня, если бы мы взорвали Бруклин. — Баки поежился, только представив, какой нагоняй бы получил. — Да и до школы пришлось бы долго добираться.

— Не работает и ладно. Главное, мы живы! — Стив поднялся на ноги и отряхнул себя.

Он был невероятно рад тому, что остался жив и что Бруклин продолжает свою жизнь, не догадываясь, какие трагичные события только что не прервали мирный ход вещей. Идя к дому, Стив придавался мыслям о том, сколько на свете существует героев, которые тайно ото всех спасают жизни горожанам и не дают миру развалиться на части. Вот только что он столкнулся на улице с соседями, не подозревающими, что сегодня могло произойти, а сколько раз другие, настоящие герои, творили свои добрые дела, а Стив и не знал об этом. Жаль, что у него никогда не будет возможности столкнуться с ними и поблагодарить лично.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Стив не заметил, как они уже пришли. Они собирались подождать мистера Старка в квартире, а не торчать на улице на случай, если Томми Шелски не усвоил урок. Если бы не было Говарда, то Стив и Баки даже не подумали бы прятаться; им-то драки и синяки не были в новинку, а вот Говард уже достаточно дел натворил, чтобы вызвать гнев отца, не хватало еще предстать перед ним с разбитым носом. Пока что им везло — Говард пострадал в драке меньше других, разве что испачкал вещи и оторвал лямку портфеля.

Они не успели зайти в дом, потому что к ним с визгом и шумом подъехали две машины. Из них выскочило несколько человек в длинных плащах и обступили мальчишек. Баки решительно не понимал, что происходит, но на всякий случай встал перед Стивом, чтобы защитить его. Обступившие их люди выглядели раз в двенадцать опаснее Томми Шелски и его банды.

— Ч-что вам надо? — Голос у Баки немного дрогнул, поэтому он вряд ли смог показать своим видом, что эти — бандиты? — не на тех напали.

— Ты кто такой? — вышел вперед грозный мужчина со страшным шрамом на лице. Как и все мальчишки, они считали шрамы очень крутыми, но этот был крайне жуткий.

— Баки, — пискнул юный Барнс в ответ, как-то и не подумав, что может солгать.

— Какой, к черту, Баки? — громила перевел взгляд с одного мальчишки на другого. Когда он увидел Говарда, то слегка улыбнулся, отчего шрам натянулся и лицо стало напоминать маску на Хэллоуин. — Мистер Говард, с вами все в порядке?

— Да. — Говард не мог вспомнить этого человека, но он знал, что на отца работает много странных людей, это, видимо, один из них. — А где папа?

— Здесь.

Из-за спины вышел мистер Старк, слегка оттолкнул мешающих Стива и Баки, чтобы обнять сына. Он опустился на колени и испачкал свои дорогущие брюки, чтобы крепче прижать к себе Говарда. Тот был смущен таким непредвиденным поворотом, а потом неожиданно для себя шмыгнул носом и крепко обхватил отца за плечи и спрятал лицо у него на плече.

— Где эти убл… похитители, те, что мне звонили? — грозно спросил мистер Старк, поднимаясь на ноги. Он взял Говарда за руку, а потом оттолкнул его слегка назад, чтобы его прикрывали люди в плащах.

Стив мог поклясться, что когда подул ветер, плащ одного из мужчин распахнулся, и он увидел автомат. Настоящий автомат Томпсона как у чикагской мафии, о которой Стив был наслышан. Их окружили настоящие бандиты! Если они решили их ограбить, то очень сильно прогадали с выбором жертвы — у Стива в копилке был ровно один доллар и сорок три цента, которые он откладывал на рождественские подарки маме и Баки. Конечно же, он готов был отдать все до последнего цента, если это позволит им остаться в живых. 

— Я вам звонил, — признался Стив, — но мы никого не похищали, сэр. Честное слово, Говард сам нас нашел. И вот, забирайте, — Стив протянул мистеру Старку мудулятор. — Я его сломал, но он и так не работал. Честное слово. Ничего не взорвалось.

Мистер Старк серьезно посмотрел на Стива. У него между бровей залегла складка, когда он слегка нахмурился. Он был главой семьи, которая испокон веков занималась оружием, поэтому не первый раз сталкивался с теми, кто хочет добыть его разработки любой ценой. Похищение и шантаж — весьма действенный метод, поэтому он всегда очень бдительно относился к охране своего любимого сына, но сегодня тот пропал.

За несколько, что от него не было вестей, мистер Старк постарел на несколько лет. Его люди прочесывали Нью-Йорк, а он сам ждал, когда похитители дадут о себе знать. Наконец звонок. Старк ожидал услышать требования и угрозы, но разговор шел не по типичному для таких случаев сценарию. Ему назвали адрес, а значит, приготовили ловушку. Ничего, у него были способы обезопасить себя.

Сейчас, пока они стояли внизу, а крыше двух соседних домов располагалась его последняя оружейная система с самонаведением. Достаточно было указать цель, нажать кнопку на небольшом пульте, спрятанном в кармане пальто, и пулемет выпустит очередь, изрешетив жертву. Система все еще была неотлаженной, иногда не могла четко сконцентрироваться на одной цели и поражала все в радиусе двух метров, но цель неизменно уничтожала.

Глядя на побледневшего Стива, который выглядел так, что сейчас хлопнется в обморок (тот часто так выглядел, все знакомые уже привыкли), мистер Старк стал догадываться, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Он нажал на кнопку выключения системы и убрал руку. Целый самонаводящийся боевой комплекс, нацеленный, как оказалось, на тощего бруклинского ребенка, отключился.

— Какая глупость, — прошептал Старк и забрал из рук Стива разработку.

Это был хлам, который он собирал для собственного удовольствия: пытался придумать прибор, который будет измерять количество кофеина в кофе. Но мистеру Старку не суждено было начать вести здоровый образ жизни, его прибор не работал, а любовь к кофе не позволила отказаться от прекрасного ароматного напитка.

— Рассказывайте, как все было.

— Я сбежал из дома, — начал свою исповедь Говард. — Украл мудулятор, чтобы ты сразу бросился меня искать. Потом встретил Стива и Баки, она стали мне помогать вернуться, потому что я заблудился. Стив влез в дом и позвонил тебе, на нас напали хулиганы и мудулятор не взорвался.

От волнения Говард излагал события в очень сжатой версии, но мистер Старк с трудом смог уловить всю суть. Он, обычно очень строгий, громко рассмеялся. Трое мальчишек на него изумленно посмотрели.

— Мудулятор? Что это вообще за слово такое?

— А я говорил! — воскликнул Стив. — Нет такого слова, правильно — «модель»! — Стив опомнился. — Сэр, пожалуйста, увезите это оружие отсюда подальше.

— Да, — на Баки слишком долго не обращали внимание, поэтому он тоже решил включиться в разговор. — Вот в Нью-Йорке пусть взрывается, а у нас в Бруклине не надо. 

Мистер Старк понял, что слишком изнервичался и устал, чтобы разбираться в том, что тут нафантазировали дети. Он дал Говарду возможность попрощаться с новыми друзьями, сдерживая смех, пообещал, что «мудулятор больше не появится в Бруклине» и увез Говарда отсюда подобру-поздорову.

Стив и Баки проводили их взглядом. Автомат Томпсона все еще не выходил у Стива из головы. С кем они могли связаться? Слава богу, все наконец-то закончилось.

— Классный парень. Надеюсь, мы больше никогда его не увидим, — сказал Баки.

Стив еще никогда в жизни не был с ним настолько согласен.


End file.
